Sex Education
by SlayerSango23
Summary: AU SM Rated just in case. Sango is a new health teacher. Excited about her career, she wants nothing more than to be taken seriously, but when the principal requires a sex education segment and brings in Miroku, things get interesting.
1. Prologue

Sex Education

By: SlayerSango23

**AN: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, nor do I own Rumiko Takahashi, their wonderful creator. I simply had to add her in here, though, and as I do not know if she is married or not, I left that ambiguous in her title. **

Synopsis: Sango is the new health teacher at Midoriko Private High School. Fresh out of graduate school, she is excited to begin her career, only to find that she is having a bit of difficulty keeping her students interested. Then, the principal decides to require a Sex Education month and brings in an 'expert' on the subject...none other than our very own Miroku! Sango is serious, independent, and goes 'by the book,' yet she is teamed up with the charming, rather unorthodox, and lecherous Miroku! Craziness ensues when Sango gets a taste of Miroku's teaching methods...and the two begin to wonder if there is more to a person than meets the eye.

Prologue:

Sango Hiraikotsu was the new health teacher at Midoriko Private High School. She was 24 years old, fresh out of graduate school, with a Master's degree in Education (with a concentration in health). Today would be her first day teaching, and she was a bit nervous. Perfectionistic and incredibly serious about her work, Sango desperately hoped she'd be taken seriously. Being barely the elder of the students she'd be teaching and a new face in the field, she knew that she would spend some time proving her ability.

She expected this day to be a simple one, though. She would introduce herself, get to know the students a bit with a simple questionnaire, and pass out and briefly go over her syllabus. Sango was to teach this class Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays and would have a different set of students each semester. Regardless, she had some exciting and innovative ideas for the class, or so she hoped.

She finished preparing for work, slipping into a pair of black dress slacks, securing her white button-up blouse and restraining her long dark tresses into a tight bun. In short, she looked to be exactly the professional she was. She grabbed her reading glasses and briefcase, then headed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Hiraikotsu, hello!" Principal Takahashi gave her a smile and shook her hand.

"Principal Takahashi, so nice to see you again. How are you?" Sango smiled pleasantly at the shorter, older woman before her.

"Just fine. And yourself?"

"Oh, great. I'm very excited."

"Wonderful! Shall I show you to your classroom then?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and followed the principal.

Principal Takahashi showed her the classroom she would be teaching in, as well as her adjoining office. The classroom and office were somewhat small, but both were everything she could have hoped for and expected of a private school. Either way, she was ecstatic about actually having her own office now.

"It's perfect, Principal Takahaski."

The woman smiled. "And you may call me Rumiko. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I am fine, thank you. And you may call me Sango, of course."

"Well, Sango, so nice to have you on our staff. As you know, we have very high standards and expectations of our students and staff here, but I am sure you won't disappoint me in the slightest. You came highly recommended, and your educational background is quite impressive."

"Thank you...Rumiko. I will do my utmost."

"I know you will, dear. Well, your first class will be starting in a half hour, so I should give you some time to get your things in order. Let me know if you need anything, and bonsai!"

"Thank you." She smiled as the woman left, and she began to make sure everything was in order. Naturally, everything was perfect, so she took the time to add a few things here and there to her office, then pulled out her laptop. As she noticed students beginning to clutter the hall, she mentally practiced her opening lines and took a few deep breaths before entering the classroom.

AN: Thank you so much for reading, and I hope it was enjoyable. Please, please, please review! And I promise, things are going to pick up really soon!

Bonsai Good luck!


	2. Enter the Doctor

Sex Education

**AN: Hi again, and here is the first chapter, which introduces Miroku! I hope you all enjoy, and please review! Thanx so much!**

Chapter One: Enter the Doctor

Sango sighed and collapsed onto her bed. She was completely spent. No, her work wasn't physically challenging, nor were her students ill-behaved (at least for the most part), but she found teaching to be very frustrating. The problem...basically, she didn't feel like she was getting through to her students, didn't feel like she was engaging them in the topics at all. Activities and lectures that she thought would be exciting, or at least somewhat interesting seemed to bore them to tears. She couldn't understand it. Was she really that bad?

She had been at Midoriko Private School for two months now, and she didn't feel like she was making much progress. The boys spent their time mostly staring at her chest, as it appeared, and the girls...well most of them at least pretended to be paying attention, but she had a feeling that their minds were constantly wandering. Then there were a few who blatantly showed their disinterest by talking throughout the class. Two girls in her last hour class were particularly bad. Shima and Koharu had been so ill-mannered and disruptive that she had been forced to move them to the front row and separate them. None of the other students gave her much of a problem, but it still broke her heart to feel as though her students either hated her or just found her to be the most boring woman alive.

She suddenly felt an odd sense of relief that tomorrow would be the start of the sex education portion of the class, exceedingly thankful that she didn't have to teach it! An 'expert' would be coming in and would take over the class for a month. If they were bored, she would at least know that it wasn't just her.

She wondered who this guy was and what he would be like, just out of pure curiosity. He'd probably be some old know-it-all. All Principal Takahashi had said was that he was an expert and was very good at what he did. Oh yes, and she had said he was a close personal friend, so she should be good to him. _I wonder what she meant by that? Why wouldn't I be? _

She replayed what Principal Takahashi had said a month ago in her head:

"_I hope this doesn't disrupt your syllabus too much. I feel this is an important topic to involve the students in, and they likely didn't get a very good introduction in junior high, if any. That's why I felt bringing in an expert would be a wonderful idea. And I assure you_ _he is very good at what he does... He is also a close personal friend of mine, so be good to him." _She winked. _"He may seem a little...unorthodox at first, but you'll get used to him...and he is fabulous! You two will surely get along." _

Sango couldn't say that her interest wasn't sparked. She'd be able to confirm or refute what Principal Takahashi had said soon enough, though. Perhaps this guy would have more luck with the students than she had. And with that in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat at the desk in her office, reading a book before class. She was tapping her fingers on the desk, a nervous habit she had. It was probably brought on by the fact that any moment now the guest speaker would be there. She had to admit that the curiosity was beginning to get the better of her. Also, she hadn't prepared anything for the day, so she was hoping he would show.

_Class will be starting in 15 minutes. I wonder where he could be? Hopefully he wasn't __delayed...or maybe he is just the type to show up at the last minute...I hate that. _

Sango tried not to worry about it. Surely he would be there any minute. She went back to her reading, spinning around in her chair to face away from the door and leaning back slightly, with one leg crossed over the other.

The expert arrived at her door at that precise moment and readied his hand to knock at the slightly ajar office door but stopped to casually observe the woman inside for a moment. He could only see the back of her head and her toned, muscular legs, exposed since she was wearing a knee-length skirt that had slid upward a bit. He could tell that she kept herself in excellent shape. He smiled when he noticed she had a slight fidgeting habit...her right foot was bouncing slightly. He found it to be extremely cute.

Though he could have watched her all day and hated to tear her away from the book she seemed so immersed in, he decided to speak. He had a job to do after all. He gave a light rap on the door with the back of his knuckles.

She spun around in her chair, slightly startled, and he got a full frontal. He found her to be exquisite immediately, from her beautiful face, to her cute reading glasses that complemented her so well, to her...flawless...yes, flawless he decided...body.

The feeling appeared to be mutual. He was not at all what she had expected. First of all, she hadn't expected someone so young, and second of all...she hadn't expected someone so...incredibly attractive... He appeared to be about six foot tall, had dark hair pulled back into a small ponytail, bangs resting on his forehead, and a very handsome face. He also seemed to be in excellent shape, lean but muscular, and he obviously could clean up nicely.

_Is he the guest speaker? Idiot...ask him! _But he beat her to it.

"Good morning. Would you happen to be Ms. Hiraikotsu?"

She tipped her glasses slightly, looking over their rim at him and stood, taking them off.

"Uh, yes I am. Sango Hiraikotsu."

"Good, then I'm in the right place. I'm Dr. Houshi. I'll be borrowing your classes for a few weeks." He abruptly closed the distance between them and held out a hand.

"Well, Dr. Houshi, it's nice to meet you. Ms. Takahashi spoke highly of your abilities." She took the offered hand to shake, but he instead brought her hand to his lips...

The old-fashioned gesture surprised her, and she felt herself beginning to blush.

He ever so softly brushed his lips against the back of her hand. The subtle caress and the look in his amazing blue eyes nearly made her shiver all over.

_Oh, he was skilled at certain things all right..._

"A pleasure to meet you..." He seemed to stress the word 'pleasure'. "And...please call me Miroku..."

"Uh, ok..." she stammered, still a bit stunned.

He finally released her hand, to both their disappointment.

"It's nice to know I have a fan..."

"Huh?"

"Ms. Takahashi."

"Oh, yes. She said you were very good at what you do."

He grinned. "She said that, huh?"

"Yes..." She wanted to ask him what it was exactly that he DID do...

"What else did she say about me?" He seemed intrigued and was grinning, playfully.

"Well..." Sango glanced at the clock on her computer screen. "Um, we should probably get in there..."

"Yes, of course. We can continue this conversation afterward." He gave her a wink and exited the office.

Sango stood there for another thirty seconds, attempting to compose herself, mentally. She was frustrated that this man seemed to have some kind of effect upon her...what was this power he seemed to have anyway? She shook it off, though. She didn't have the time for such nonsense! She walked out, shut her office door, and went into the classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango scanned the sea of bodies that comprised her first hour class, taking roll in her head. She was very good at remembering faces and names, and she had quickly memorized each class hour. Naturally, the small class sizes helped. She quickly knew when someone was missing. Once she had completed her scan, noticing that the students, especially the female students seemed oddly...eager...today, she introduced Miroku.

"Students, good morning. This is Dr. Houshi, and he will be teaching you for the next few weeks. As I mentioned before, this will be a sexual education portion of this course, as required by Principal Takahashi. I am aware that many of you may be familiar with this subject, but I hope that you will get something out of it. I expect you to show Dr. Houshi the utmost respect and give him your full attention. What he has to say is very important. I will be in the classroom most of the time, but from this moment on, until this portion is through, he is your instructor. Are there any questions?" ... "All right, then please pass in your assignments, and I will turn this over to the doctor."

After the students complied, Miroku began.

"Thank you, Ms. Hiraikotsu, for that nice introduction. As your lovely teacher said, I am Dr. Houshi, but I would prefer to be called by my first name, so you all are free to call me Miroku." He smiled.

Sango was surprised by his informality, especially considering the pride he so obviously took in his title. She wondered if he really WAS a doctor. She shrugged it off, though. She proceeded to pull a free desk aside and set the stack of assignments on it. She sat down at the desk and began to grade them. She fully intended and wanted to watch him work, but it couldn't hurt to get a few papers graded while she could.

"Now, I want to know each and every one of your names, and I am excited about this opportunity to teach all of you! But first of all...there is a question I simply must ask of the class..."

"Would any of you be interested in bearing my child?"

At this, Sango snapped to attention and stared at him. Her eyes must have been the size of saucers... _Did he just ask what I think he asked! He did! I can't believe he just asked them that...that's entirely improper! _

Apparently, the class didn't think so...at least not the members of the female persuasion. There was mass giggling heard, and several girls...and one guy...raised their hands! Sango was staring, with a horrified expression. _What kind of guy had Principal Takahashi forced upon her innocent young students and her!_

"Uh, maybe I should have been more specific...would any of the WOMEN be interested in bearing my child...as in, those who are actually able..." He looked directly at Jakotsu, who put down his hand.

"Oops, sorry about that Doctor, just got caught up in the moment. I know I can't bear your child, but I can do other things..."

A rather disgusted Miroku quickly switched gears. "Anyway...moving on..."

Sango looked to Jakotsu, then to Miroku, the same disgusted look upon her face. Jakotsu certainly wasn't attempting to keep his sexual orientation ambiguous...

Miroku noticed Sango staring at him, with a mixture of confusion, shock, horror, and anger on her face...he couldn't quite tell which she was...probably a little of each.

And then he laughed...!

"I am very flattered students...but I was only joking. Just a little sex ed. joke I like to throw out there to lighten things up and kick things off..."

_I can't believe this guy! Making a joke like that...that was in utterly poor taste! I will have to keep a very close watch on this guy..._

"Today will merely be an introduction to this course and a chance for me to get to know all of you and for all of you to get to know me."

He briefly summarized how the course would go, indicating that it would not be strict lecture, nor boring films and slides. He said that he wanted to make this fun and interesting for them.

_Just like I wanted to do...but it seems like I haven't done such a great job of that..._

"In this course, we are going to have a lot of discussions. I don't want to be the only one talking in here, and we are also going to do a lot of hands-on learning. Now, I know 'hands-on' may sound a little funny in a sex education class, but trust me...it's the best way to learn!"

Sango was beginning to fear that this guy was going to be a major pervert...she hoped she was wrong... He certainly had a...naughty sense of humor, though. She sighed.

"But don't any of you go thinking we will be doing anything inappropriate in here, ok?" He turned and winked at Sango, who looked away and focused upon her grading, fuming slightly. She was far from sure about this guy's character and intentions. These were young, impressionable people, after all!

And they loved him...

She could see it on their faces.

She turned her attention back to Miroku and the class. He was now asking each of them for their names and to tell a little about themselves. He was completely attuned to each person, listening intently to every word, with a friendly smile. After he'd gone through the class, he welcomed them to ask him any questions they wanted to know about him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it was much the same in Sango's final class of the day. He asked the 'bear my children' question again, despite seeming more reluctant, talked about what the class would be like, got to know them, and then allowed them the chance to get to know him.

She noticed that the students were asking a lot of questions. The girls all seemed to have crushes on him, and the guys all seemed to be at least entertained by him. She wondered how he did it. She tried to justify that it could be simply a more interesting subject to high school students than the subjects she'd been teaching. Nevertheless, she felt a bit...jealous...of the ability he had to connect with them.

At long last, the day ended and the bell rang. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll see you all Wednesday."

She needed to have a few words with Miroku.

Apparently though, she was going to have to wait her turn. Two of her students had stayed behind to talk to Miroku. _Shima and Koharu... Of course..._

Koharu spoke up first. "Miroku?"

"Yes, ladies?"

"We were wondering...are you married?" They smiled at him.

Sango rolled her eyes. She stood and crossed her arms over her chest.

Actually though, she was kind of curious about that herself...which she would have to mentally berate herself about later.

"Uh, no I'm not married."

"Do you have a girlfriend, then?" Shima chimed in.

"No girlfriend either."

The girls exchanged glances.

"Well...would you like one?" Koharu put a hand on his arm. "Oh, wow. You must work out." Sango was sure she was going to be ill.

"Uh, thanks. Well, sure, if I found the right woman." Miroku looked to Sango. She was watching him very cautiously.

Then he added. "But, I don't date students." And Sango smiled.

Koharu and Shima seemed disappointed. _Did they actually think that would work! Then again, I wasn't sure... But maybe he isn't as perverted as I suspected... _

She was proud of him at that moment.

But then he took one of each girl's hands and leaned in slightly, whispering... "But if I did..."

Sango cut him off.

"Excuse me, but I'm sure the doctor has somewhere to be...and I need to have a few words with him before he leaves."

He released the girls' hands and looked at her. He was rather afraid of what those 'few words' might consist of. He knew he shouldn't have flirted with those girls like that, but flirting just came so naturally to him...

On the bright side, he thought Sango was rather beautiful when she was angry.

Koharu and Shima reluctantly left the classroom.

Miroku turned to face Sango.

"You know, I really don't have to be anywhere right away..."

_Yeah? So just go after those two then, you pervert! _No, she couldn't say that...

"Well, I wasn't sure...and besides, I didn't think that conversation was entirely appropriate between student and teacher..." Her hands remained crossed over her chest, clearly expressing her disgust with him. He would have to remedy that.

"Well, you're absolutely right. It wasn't appropriate." He stated matter-of-factly.

_He's agreeing with me?_

"Yes, well, if you agree, then what possessed you to encourage them like that?"

"I wasn't encouraging them, Ms. Hiraikotsu. As you witnessed, I clearly told them it wasn't going to happen."

"Yes, but you _were _flirting with them..."

"Jealous?" He teased.

"Certainly not!"

_Ah, she's getting defensive...perhaps I am close to the mark... _

"I just don't think it's a good habit to get into. They are high school students...they are very..."

"I understand your concern for your students completely, Sango, but I assure you, I would never get involved with one of the students. Not only would it be a conflict of interests, but they were entirely too young for me...I was simply trying to flatter them, as they flattered me. And besides, flatly rejecting them might have harmed their self-esteem. Consider this, being at the age those girls are, they are going through a transitional phase and just beginning to really think about their sexuality seriously. They are very vulnerable right now. If I hadn't flirted with them...they might have been scarred for life."

_Oh brother..._

"Uh huh...so you said that entirely for THEIR benefit..." She responded sarcastically, still suspicious of him.

"Exactly!" He grinned his playboyish grin.

"How noble of you..." She responded, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Yes, well the point I am trying to make is that I care for the students and would never mistreat them in any way. And I would certainly never go out with any of them."

"Not even Jakotsu?" She grinned.

"ESPECIALLY not Jakotsu! That's DEFINITELY not my area."

"Yeah, well, it didn't take me long to figure out you were heterosexual..."

"Yes, I should think it is quite obvious." He grinned at her.

"Indeed...Oh, and I apologize for accusing you..."

"No need, dear lady. I admire you for caring so much for your students' welfare. You have no idea what sort of person I am, so you have every right to be skeptical of me."

_Is he trying to make me feel guilty about misjudging him?_

"Well, anyway, I am sorry for getting on your case about it...but I do think your asking the students to 'bear your child' was just a little inappropriate..." She attempted to be firm but had to stifle a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it was a little..."

"A little? It was completely vile!" Sango finally allowed the smile to show.

"Vile, huh? But you're smiling...Does this mean you aren't angry with me anymore?"

She heaved a sigh. "I suppose not...so long as you don't lead the students on."

"I promise. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that."

She blushed slightly. "Ok. I feel better."

"Good." He paused. "You know, I really don't have anywhere to be right now..."

"What's your point?" She asked coyly.

"Well, my point is...perhaps you would like to join me for coffee..." He gave her a charming smile. "I really feel badly that my...personality...upset you so much, and I'd like to start over."

"Well...I would like to discuss some things with you..."

"Oh no...am I in trouble again?" He smiled.

Sango gave a slight laugh. "No, no. About your ideas, I meant. I thought you had some really good ideas, and you were great with the students...aside from the flirting."

"Why, thank you. So, it's a date?"

"It's...business..."

"Yes, business, of course." He gave her a smile. "Shall we go, then?"

"Yes, I'll get my things."

_I just love it when business and pleasure coincide... _

**AN: As you can see, I plan to incorporate quite a few characters from the show into this story. And don't worry, our main people will be making appearances in no time at all! To clarify, Jakotsu only raised his hand to be funny and get attention, as well as to get the opportunity to let Miroku know he was interested, too. I know, scary...but he is just darn hilarious! And yes, Koharu and Shima are the little tramps of the school...sorry to anyone who likes them. They aren't ALL bad, of course. **

**Well, please hang with me and review! Can anyone wager a guess as to what kind of doctor Miroku is? If not, you'll be finding out soon... And I apologize for the unoriginal last names.**


	3. Over Coffee

**Sex Education  
****By: SlayerSango23**

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Inuyasha characters, nor Rumiko Takahashi, nor Don Juan._

_A/N: Two other major characters will be introduced in this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, and do enjoy!_

**Chapter Two: Over Coffee**

_Sometimes a friend can be made in the most unlikely of places, with the most unlikely of persons... That began to cross my mind, as I sat with my 'unlikely' colleague in a coffee shop, just 15 minutes after I'd been lecturing him for being a pervert..._

Sango and Miroku sat in the coffee shop near the school sipping cappuccinos and having a surprisingly pleasant conversation. Sango was still unsure of this man and his intentions, but she had to admit that she was enjoying talking with him.

_I don't get it. One minute he is acting like a lecherous creep, and the next he's witty, charming, and interesting... _

Sango absentmindedly stirred her cappuccino, for really no reason aside from being lost in her thoughts. But she didn't realize she was spacing out until she noticed Miroku studying her.

"Hm, what is it?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking..." She turned away.

"I see. So, Sango, you have been asking me a lot of questions. How about we talk about you now?"

"Um, ok. If you'd like. What would you like to know?"

"Oh, as much as you are willing to offer." He smiled, and Sango gave a semi-laugh.

"Well, I just recently got my Master's, and this is my first job..."

"Congratulations! And how has this first job been going for you?"

"Oh, um...well, it's not quite what I expected..." She looked down, her gaze suddenly somber.

"In what way is it not what you expected?"

"Well, you see...I was so excited to teach and thrilled when I was offered this opportunity, but...I don't think I am very good at this. I think my students hate me or something. Maybe I'm not cut out for this sort of thing." she blurted out, not sure why she was being so open with a stranger. Something about him, though...she felt strangely compelled to tell him things...

"Sango, don't beat yourself up so much. It takes time to get used to a new job and new surroundings. And it takes others time to get used to you. You have little experience teaching, but I am confident that you are not bad at it and that your students don't hate you."

"How can you know that?"

"I have my ways... Besides, who wouldn't want a beautiful, intelligent lady such as yourself for a teacher?"

_He is such a shameless flirt... _Still, she could feel a blush coming on.

"Well, I thank you for your compliment, Dr., but I hardly want to go places based upon my looks." she said with a wry smile.

_I like her modesty, but she could certainly get somewhere with me on her looks... _He smiled at his thoughts.

"Oh yes, I was wondering..." Sango began.

"Yes?"

"May I ask...?"

"You may ask anything you wish, dear lady."

"Ok...what I want to know is...what kind of doctor are you exactly?"

Miroku grinned. "I had a feeling that question was weighing on your mind this entire time."

"Well, I was curious. I mean, you are teaching my class..."

"Yes, of course. You have a right to know my qualifications."

"It's not that I believe you aren't qualified–"

"I'm a sexual therapist."

Sango was clearly caught off guard (anime sweatdrop) and apparently rendered speechless.

But after several moments she managed to stammer, "Oh."

"I know what you're thinking...what kind of pervert would go into that line of work, am I right?" He gave her a grin.

"Um, uh, no I wasn't thinking that! I am curious about it, though."

"Curious about that area or curious about why I went into it?"

"Both."

"Well, I believe I can answer your questions, Sango."

"So, um, what is it exactly that you do...?" Sango fumbled with her coffee cup and refused to look at him, her cheeks slightly reddened. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know about his work. She tried to settle the crazy thoughts that were beginning to enter her mind.

"Well, I'm a Ph.D. psychologist. I counsel people in sexual matters, but not just sexual. I do a lot of couples therapy, relationship issues and the like..."

"I see. Forgive me, but it just seems kind of unusual that you would be sent to teach a high school sex education class."

"Well, it was basically a favor for Rumiko."

"Rumiko? Oh yes, Ms. Takahashi."

"Yes. It's not that she didn't think you capable. She just thought I might have some interesting information to offer the class. I'm more of an extended guest speaker, you might say."

"I see. Actually, I didn't mind it so much. I wasn't exactly looking forward to teaching this portion. If I have difficulty getting through to them on a regular basis, how will I manage to have their attention and good behavior when I'm teaching that?"

"I believe you could. You just need to learn what makes your group of students tick, how to make it fun and interesting for them. I can teach you a few things..." Miroku said, winking at her.

"Um, ok..."

"I'd like to involve you in this quite a bit. Is that acceptable, Ms. Hiraikotsu?"

"Well, certainly! I want to be involved in my students' learning."

"As I knew you would. How do you feel about participating in some class-related activities?"

"How about refills over here?" the waitress chimed in, and Sango and Miroku answered in the affirmative.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sango smiled up at the pretty young girl, who was several years her junior.

"Hi there." Kagome smiled over at Miroku. "Who's your friend, Sango?"

But before Sango could answer, Miroku spoke up for himself.

"I'm Miroku. Your name is Kagome then? It is a pleasure to meet you!" He held out his hand to her. She offered her hand, which he took and gingerly kissed.

Kagome giggled, but then pulled it away and glanced around nervously.

_There he goes again... I guess he goes around kissing the hand of every woman he meets..._

Sango rested her head on her hand and looked away, rolling her eyes. She wasn't quite sure why she even cared that he flirted with other women, so long as they weren't her students.

Kagome then filled Miroku's mug.

"Miss Kagome, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" The girl looked at him innocently, completely unprepared for what she was in for.

"I know we just met, but would you consider bearing my child?"

"HUH!" Kagome went wide-eyed and crimson and nearly spilled the pot she was holding.

Sango had unfortunately been taking a sip of her cappuccino at that moment and was now suffering from a fit of coughing.

Miroku gave her a concerned glance.

When she stopped choking, she became aware of the sudden urge to kick him hard under the table, but she suppressed it.

Kagome had meanwhile managed to regain her composure somewhat. "Uhh, I'm...flattered...and all, but...I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" was Miroku's disappointed response.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Y-yes, and he might be in here any minute now, so uh, I better go now...uh, nice to meet you...see ya Sango!" And with that, she dashed off to the kitchen.

"Smooth move, Don Juan." Sango retorted with a smirk.

"What did I say?" Miroku asked stupidly.

"You don't know? For a doctor, you're pretty dense..."

Miroku feigned hurt.

"Look, you should just forget about Kagome. She has a boyfriend, and trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side. He is very jealous and has a horrible temper."

"I see. That's too bad... I mean, too bad that her boyfriend acts that way. It doesn't make for a very healthy relationship."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"And just to clear things up, I wasn't actually interested in pursuing something with Kagome."

"Oh? Well then, why did you ask that?"

"Oh, I ask that to all the young women I meet." He gave a nervous laugh.

Sango wondered why he hadn't asked her. It wasn't that she particularly _wanted _to be asked such a question, but she also felt kind of rejected by that. _So, what's wrong with me, huh? _

She decided not to press the issue, though. It obviously hadn't occurred to him, and she didn't feel like making the effort to slap him for it.

She decided to change the subject. "So, you never told me what compelled you to get into this line of work..."

"Oh, well I guess I will have to tell you about my past in order for you to understand."

"If you feel comfortable..."

"Certainly. I feel very comfortable talking with you, Sango."

She smiled at him, and he returned the gesture.

"I suppose I am in this line of work mostly because of my father... You see, my father was something of a...womanizer..."

_Surprise, surprise..._

"Then he met my mother, and he fell deeply in love with her and she with him. They were married only six months later. Now, I believe my father had every intention of being faithful to my mother because he truly loved and cherished her, but unfortunately...old habits die hard. He couldn't seem to stop his wandering eye, and my mother left him for it. I was about 8 when my parents divorced and I went to live with my mother. Then..." Miroku stopped, and his face appeared to be almost contorted in...pain.

Sango looked at him sympathetically. _Poor guy...it must have been so hard for him..._

He looked at her, seeing the compassion in her eyes.

He smiled and continued. "Not long after I went to live with my mother, she became ill, and she...died."

Sango felt for him. _He has been through so much... _

Without thinking, she reached out and put her hand over his in a comforting gesture.

Miroku was surprised by this, but he made no motion to move. He rather enjoyed the feel of her hand on his. He hoped that if she somehow hadn't realized what she was doing that she wouldn't come to her senses any time soon.

"It's all right. I have come to terms with it, though I still miss her greatly...and my father, who has alsopassed. But enough of that... After my mother died, I went to live with my father. He taught me a lot...good and bad. I picked up some of my...less desirable habits, which you have uh, witnessed, from him. He was a good man, though. I don't think he ever quite got over losing my mother, and I know he felt very guilty about it. He always loved her, though."

"Well, anyway, I know it was a roundabout way of explaining things to you. Basically, my mother and father didn't have much of a chance at happiness, and maybe they could have if they had just worked at it a bit. I wanted other couples to be able to have better relationships than my parents had, which is kind of why I went into this line of work. That, and it's what I know."

Sango was silent for a few moments. She had no idea he'd actually had such a selfless reason for becoming a sex therapist.

Finally able to speak, she responded, "I think it's wonderful that you want to help people."

He smiled. "Thank you, Sango."

Realizing she was still covering his hand with her own, she pulled away, embarrassed. "Excuse me...I uh..."

"Don't worry about it. I rather liked it." His smile was not lecherous but sincere, and Sango blushed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, why are you here! I've told you time and again not to bother me at work!"

"Dammit, Kagome! You're supposed to be off work, and ya took so long that I came to get you!"

Kagome gave a frustrated groan. "My shift just ended 15 minutes ago!"

"It only takes you 10 minutes to drive over to my place from here!"

"Well, I didn't get the chance to leave yet! I can't always just pick up and leave when my shift ends...sometimes I have to finish things up before I go!"

"What did you have to finish up? Staying late to help Koga out!" he spat the words bitterly.

"Koga isn't even working today!"

"Ohh, bet you miss him, huh?"

"Inuyasha, you're exhausting... Why do you always try to pick a fight! You're the one who brought up Koga in the first place! I didn't say a word about him!"

Inuyasha hmphed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku couldn't help but stare at the two's antics.

Sango, on the other hand, was used to this sort of thing. She had been in the coffee house enough to get her fill of Kagome/Inuyasha fights, and this was certainly not odd behavior.

"This happens a lot." she commented when she noticed Miroku staring.

"Really? Wow..."

"I told you, didn't I? Think you can do something for them, Doc?"

"Perhaps...but is that Inuyasha going to bite my head off if I attempt it?"

Sango laughed. "Maybe!"

Several moments later, Inuyasha had stormed out, and Kagome had went back into the kitchen then returned in her street clothes.

She glanced around, embarrassed. There had only been a few customers aside from Miroku and Sango, but she still felt bad for making a scene with him again.

She sadly approached Sango and Miroku's table. "I'm...sorry about that."

"Oh Kagome, it's all right. I just feel badly for you."

"I'll be ok. He just gets possessive...and jealous. I suppose I should be thankful that he cares so much. He does care, and he loves me...he just has his own way of showing it."

"Kagome, if I may, I would like to help with your situation...I am a therapist, and I do couples therapy. Perhaps it would help you two if you came and talked with me..." he said, handing her a business card.

"You're a therapist, huh?" _Can I really trust this guy who asked me to bear his child..._

Sango intervened, much to Miroku's surprise...and delight. "Kagome, I just met Miroku, as well, and he is a bit unorthodox, but he truly seems to be a good guy and know what he's talking about. Maybe you two should give him a try..."

"Well, I would be up for giving it a shot, but I don't think I could drag Inuyasha along..." she remarked, sadly.

"Well, if the two of you can work it out, I would be willing to give you the first session free. Give me a call at that number if you are able to convince your boyfriend to try it, and we can set up an appointment. I assure you that I will do all in my power to help your relationship."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"Take care." he said.

Kagome thanked him again and bid them a good evening, then left.

_I sure hope things will improve between Kagome and Inuyasha. I wonder if she will be able to convince him to go to therapy, and I wonder if Miroku will be able to help them if she does..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, I must be going, Sango."

"Oh, ok."

"But it was certainly a pleasure meeting you and getting to know you better. I know I will thoroughly enjoy working with you."

"Uh, thank you." Not knowing what to say, she stammered, "I hope we'll have a productive experience..." _Stupid! Who the heck talks like that? _

"I'm sure we will." He grinned. "And keep that pretty chin up. You'll get through to your students sooner or later. I have faith in you."

She blushed. "Thank you."

They picked up their belongings to leave. Miroku found the door first and proceeded to pull it open and usher Sango through. His hand found her back, as he escorted her through the door, and she shivered slightly, despite not feeling the need to be led through the door.

But then, the hand went lower...lower...

And...

"PERVERT!"

End of Chapter

_A/N: Thank you for reading, and I hope it was enjoyable! Now, please review... I do so love them! If anyone has any suggestions for improvements or things they would like to see in the story, I am open to them and would appreciate it. And are there any ideas about fun activities for Miroku and Sango's class or couple therapy activities for Inuyasha and Kagome, if Kagome can drag him there...:)_


	4. First Step, Admitting You Have a Problem

**Sex Education  
****By: SlayerSango23**

**Disclaimer: **I own noone, nothing!

**A/N: **To avoid confusion, the large portion in italics is Kagome having a flashback. The other instances of italicized wording are character thoughts. This chapter will be a little bit more Kagome/Inuyasha heavy, so all you Kag/Inu fans (and everyone else) enjoy!

**Chapter Three: The First Step, Admitting You Have a Problem **

The next morning, Sango found herself once again at the coffee shop where she and Miroku had chatted. She decided to grab some breakfast before work. After paying for her bagel and coffee, she headed toward the door, only to be stopped by the young waitress Kagome.

"Hey, Sango!" The slightly younger woman waved at her.

"Kagome, hi. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Sango glanced at her watch. "Uh, sure. What's going on?"

"I was just wondering...how much do you know about this doctor?"

"Well, not too much, actually." She paused, feeling a little guilty.

"Look, Kagome I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested that you and Inuyasha go to Miroku, er Dr. Houshi. That was none of my business, and I've only just met him, so I really can't speak on his behalf."

_And shouldn't speak on his behalf...the lech!_

"It's ok, Sango. I think I might give it a shot. I talked to Inuyasha about it last night..."

"Oh? How did it go?"

"Well, he kinda hit the ceiling, but I think I'm wearing him down. He might actually give in and go with me!"

Kagome recalled the events of last night when she'd suggested couples therapy to Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What! You saying I need therapy?" He was clearly irate. _

"_No, Inuyasha, I'm saying WE need therapy! I just...think it could help our relationship."_

"_And what is so bad about our relationship...?" _

"_It's not that it's bad. It's just that we argue a lot, and I think that we both have a bit of a problem with, well jealousy..." _

"_Keh!" He quickly turned away and refused to even look at me. I'd hit close to home on that one. _

_He acted so angry and defensive, and he sulked for quite awhile after that. I could tell that what I said really hurt him. He took it as a slap in the face. Even though my intentions had been to try and make things better between us, I'd ended up insulting him. I wasn't really surprised that he didn't speak to me for hours. _

_What did surprise me, though, was that Inuyasha was the one to initiate making up... _

"_Kagome?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_...Is this really important to you?" _

"_Yes, it is. All I want is for us to have the best relationship we can. I never meant to insult you, Inuyasha. I'm sorry..." _

"_Kagome..." I looked into his eyes then, and there was no longer a look of anger or pride in them, just love... _

"_I'm sorry, too." I could tell he genuinely meant it, even thought it wasn't easy for him to say. _

_He sighed in defeat. "I guess we can go see this jerk doctor..." _

_I threw him a cautious glance._

"_I mean, I guess I'll give it a shot." _

"_Oh, thank you, Inuyasha!" _

_And I threw my arms around his neck. _

_Even though he was far from thrilled about the idea, he was willing to do it for me. In that moment, I was reassured of how much he truly cares for me. _

_He soon gave in and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close to him. I was so happy then. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You really think he will go? Well, that's great, Kagome. I hope it works out for you two." Sango gave her a sincere smile.

"Thanks. So, you don't know much about him or what he does then?"

"All I know is that he has a psychology degree and does some couples therapy. He is teaching sex education to my health class."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He has such a way with the students... I only wish I could get through to them like he can. I guess that's why I feel like he might be a decent therapist. He just seems to be such a natural people-person."

Sango then recalled Miroku's behavior, and her expression hardened. She was gettingriled up simply thinking about it. "Even though he can be exasperating and a complete lech!" she added, with a haughty jerk of the head.

Kagome giggled. "So, he has a way with people in general, but not with you then." She half-questioned, half-commented.

Sango nodded smugly. "Exactly."

_Mmhm... _Somehow Sango's bravado reminded her of someone...

Sango suddenly realized the time. "Oh, I better be going!"

"Ok, well thank you so much for your input!"

"It's no problem. I hope it works out, so let me know how it goes."

"I will. You know, we should get together sometime." Kagome suggested.

"I'd like that, Kagome. I don't know many people here yet." She smiled. _It'll be nice to have a friend nearby... _

Kagome smiled back. "Here's my number. Give me a call sometime." She scribbled her number down on a napkin and handed it to Sango. Sango tucked it neatly into her purse and gave hers in exchange.

"Ok, see ya around."

"See ya, Sango."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Miroku sat in his office typing the notes he'd taken from his last session. He finished up and removed the glasses that he occasionally wore. Leaning back in his chair, he spun a pencil between his fingers and allowed his mind to wander. His thoughts settled upon none other than Sango Hiraikotsu.

_She's really something else... Beautiful, intelligent, fiery... _

_Speaking of being fiery... _He recalled the incident at the coffee house.

_She sure didn't hold anything back when she hit me... _

He seemed to be able to still feel the stinging sensation brought on by her hand colliding with his cheek.

But that had been nearly 24 hours ago, so surely he was imaging things...

Miroku tensed slightly and inadvertently touched the spot. _Still, I like her spirit... _

_I'll just have to help her release all that pent-up energy in other ways... _

A mischievous grin spread across his face, and he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

But the turning wheels were brought to a halt by his ringing phone.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Houshi, will you be accepting any more patients?" Miroku's secretary, Kasumi, asked. "I have a Kagome Higurashi on the phone, and she is inquiring about couples therapy."

"You may transfer her over to me."

**End of Chapter **

**A/N: **Ok, so I know I took a long time to update, and this was kind of a short chapter for me...but I swear it wasn't a cop-out! Hope you all enjoyed! Please review. I am open to thoughts, suggestions, criticisms...but let's all play nice together...so no flames, please.

-Kasumi, Miroku's secretary, is a character from Ranma ½


End file.
